How Minds Can Change
by trisarahsarus
Summary: This is a story for the wishful. Things that you wish for may come true. I had always wondered how i would meet the handsome Vic Fuentes and i did. Should she go with him to embark on a once in a life time offer or does she think it's a one night thing?
1. Part 1

(Some factors in this fan fiction story are made up. Like age etc. Please don't thing i'm getting some things wrong as this is how the story goes in my head.:-))

Chapter 1

The crowd roared with excitement, Pierce The Veil had just announced they were doing one final song. Vic the lead singer, held the microphone to his mouth as he was about to talk. Catching his breath he continued.

"Newcastle, this is the best fucking gig we have done hear. So our last song is of the Punk Goes Pop album, this one it's called Just the way you are. MAKE SOME NOISE!"

The crowd screamed once again. I turned to my friend Becky, we both had massive grins on our face. We were in the front row. I loved Pierce The Veil, it was such a privilege to be at one of their concerts. Feeling in my black denim hot pants, i confirmed my phone was still in my front pocket. My Drop Dead bunny shirt went perfectly with the shorts. It was a blue and pink one.

Holding on the rails at the place i was standing, still smiling i gazed up at Vic. Vic Fuentes, is so beautiful. His voice melts perfectly in harmony as the last song he sung was 'hold on till may' from his new Album. That song is my favourite. Bass and Guitar start playing and the song begins. I take Becky's hand as it might get a bit rough in this song. We immediately start jumping along. This was the best way to spend my 22th birthday.

Near the end of the song, unexpectedly, Vic jumped into the audience next to me.

"Arrghh" i yell as basically the whole arena push towards Vic to get a feel of him. Pushing up the against the barrier. I'm cest to chest with him.

"SITTT DOWWWNNN NOW GUISE" Vic voice yells "C'MON SITT DOWN" he yells once more. Everyone stops pushing and sits down. I follow everyone in this movement. In one fluid motion Vic, sits on the barrier and takes my hand as i sit down... I couldn't breathe. It felt unreal... Like a dream... This is not reality... is it? Pulling me up, he makes a head signal to sit on the barrier next to him. Standing up, legs shaking, breathing less than I should do. I sat on the barrier. I watched the words come out of his mouth in perfect pitch. Music slowed down and he sung;

"When i see your face. There's not a thing that i would change. Cause your amazing, just the way you are!" He sung, i smiled greatly and put both hands to my face. Taking one hand and not letting go, he pulled my hands down, and held it. He continued to sing;

"And when you smile." He smiled. "The whole world stopped and stared for a while, cause your amazing, Just the way you are. Yeahh" He sung, i smiled and kept staring at his large brown eyes.

"Thankyou" he said whilst putting his arm around me. He then jumped down the barrier and ran back on stage. The crowd was screaming and so many faces were staring at me as they all stood up again. I still remained on the barrier, frozed. I couldn't move, i was aware of my surroundings i could hear the noise, i could see the faces looking madly at me. I just couldn't believe out of everyone, he sung to me.

"Sarrraahhh!" Becky shook me

Flashing out of my dase, i looked at Becky and jumped down.

"OMGGG!" i squeeled. Then me and Becky laughed. I turned around and looked back on stage. Just to catch the end words of Vic.

"Was great playing for you Newcastle, you English are fucking awesome. Have an awesome rest of your night byee"

He said walking off stage. The noise of the arena died down and people eventually started to move. Me and Becky waited so we could get through a lot quicker.

"I can't believe he sung to you" Becky amazed

"I know, i can pull celebrities now!" I joked. We both laughed then found a clear exit. We ran out linking arms and decided subway was on our mind.

Spending an hour and a half in subway fangirling over how great the concert was, Becky's dad was waiting outside waiting to pick Becky up. I would normally go home with Becky, but she was off to stay with her sister as she is at uni.

Since subway was around the corner of the arena, i went back up and sat out on the bench outside the arena. I pulled out my phone and went onto google. I needed to know when i could get the bus back home. Spending 10 minutes frustrating over my phone i found out. I needed to wait precisely 12 minutes. The bus stop was only across the road. I stood up to walk over when.

"Hi" A clean, manly American accent i herd. Turning around, i saw Vic. Shocked and speechless, i said nothing. "Oh it's you, yeah i recognize you, i sung to you right?.."

"Yeah, yeah you did" I replied quickly. He is just human like me, why treat him differently. Treat him like the lad i met in the pub 2 months ago, i normal lad. I smiled back at him.

"You're really cute you know that" He said with some confidence. I Blushed and pushed my head down. How did he think i was cute? It was my after gig look. I had long dyed blonde hair, with my natural wave to it. My had reached just after my boobs and i had a cut in swept fringe along my face. I had a small amount of eyeliner on my top lid with small flicks at the side and lashed up with mascara. I reapplied my red lipstick after i ate my subway so at least that is a bonus.

"You're cute too, but i bet you get that all the time" I teased, swaying my shoulder in.

"It's better when girls like you say it" he replied. Girls like me? He's a cutie.

"Like me?.. " I said interrupted by, Mike Fuentes, who is also in Pierce The Veil came running over to Vic.

"Vicccc, babby." Mike laughed "...Oh i'm sorry... who's this Viccy?"

"I'm sorry i didn't catch your name?" Vic said looking guilty for some reason.

"It's Sarah" I said giving a small laugh.

"Well nice to meet you Sarah, i'm Mike and Mike's hurngry. I'll see you later guys!" Mike said walking away.

"Bye" Vic said giving his brother a small wave. "So Sarah... You hungry?" He said looking back. I could see a small blue Fish and Chip shop in the background.

"Actually, i have already ate. Just stopped at Subway after the gig... Was a good gig by the way. Haven't been to one for a while actually. Use to go to them all the time a few year ago." I said, i realised i had massively changed the subject. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" I said after my thought.

"Thanks, was good playing the gig, It's what i love to do." He stopped and smiled. "Yeah i could eat."

"Well It was nice meeting you!" I smiled and turned and slightly walked away. I completely gave him a cold shoulder. But my bus comes any minute now.

"Sarah. Why you leaving?" He asked. I turned around.

"You're hungry and i have a bus to catch" I replied. I couldn't believe how much i had grown up. When i was fourteen, i went to loads of gigs. Even cried when i met Harry out of Yashin. Now they just feel normal to me. Well in the arena i did fangirl a lot. Over how Vic sung to me. Now I'm talking face to face with him and i treat him how i normally treat boys.

"Why don't you stay? I could get something then come sit with you? Is that your last bus?" He asked moving his hand over. I walked closer to him. So we were not talking from across the street.

"I'm not sure" I said giving a little smile in my words. I took one look at his cute face and he smiled back. Vic had a lovely smile, He had a tanned body and the small nose ring he always wore in his photo shoots. He wore a grey v-neck collar shirt, tight black jeans and a pair of navy blue vans. He looked fit. Not going to deny. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and went into my memo's where i kept the bus times. It was 11:32 now. The next bus came at 11:36. The bus after that came at 12:36. Putting my phone away, i said "The next bus comes in about an hour"

"Great!" He said as his smile grew bigger. "Come." He ordered. I walked closer and he put his arm out and touched my arm. He put his arm down and we were both walking towards the Fish and Chip shop. He walked strait in and i sat on the bench outside. Just as i sat down. "No come meet my band silly." He said and reached out and grabbed my hand. I held it back and he pulled me in the shop.

"Hey, Sarah." Mike said giving a small wave.

"Hey Mike" I replied. I didn't stand awkwardly i stood still and then. Jaime, came from the other side of the shop and hugged me.

"Hellloooo Sarah" he said.

"Hi!" i laughed.

"Benders" Vic says looking at Mike and Jiame. Vic takes his chips and pays the man. "Thanks! He tells him

The night went by quickly. Me and Vic really hit it off. Even for a part of it, he put his arm around me. My heart skipped a beat. We both sat outside of the arena on the bench laughing and telling each other stories. He told me, i was lovely and he hadn't met someone like me in a long time as everyone were fakes these days. Just wanted the fame. I understood that.

Sitting on the bench, i reached for my phone. It was 12:32. "My bus will be hear soon." I told him

"awrrr no" He replied. "Maybe..."

"Yes?" i replied quickly. Maybe i shouldn't of replied so quickly. Oh no.

"Can i give you my number? I'd love to meet again whilst being in England?" He asked. Think about it for a second.

"No.." I replied. Taking a moment.

"That's okay" He barged in.

"I want to give you my number!" We both smiled. "This way, you can decide if you want to talk to me ever again."

He took out his phone and i dialled in the number. Then i saw the bus come around the corner.

"Well this is goodbye!" I said leaning into hug him. He hugged back. My heart skipped a beat again.

"Goodbye Sarah, it was a pleasure meeting you" We both laughed. I turned and walked away, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Chest to chest, it was so tight. I stopped breathing. In a second his head moved slowly in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Excitement was boiling deep inside. I couldn't believe what is happening. I pulled away as my bus was at the stop.

"I really have to go!" I said with a slight run in my step as i went over to the bus. I stepped on the bus showed the driver my ticket and sat down. I looked out the window and saw Vic's face. I smilled and waved and he did the same.

The bus then drove away, leaving all those wonderful memories at the arena. Getting home, i unlocked the door to my apartment. I lived in a story of apartments in a quiet town about an hour journey from the arena. I walked into the apartment, slinging my keys on the hook and walked straight into the bedroom. Walking over to my dressing table i took a makeup wipe and took of my makeup. I then took my pyjamas from under my pillow and dressed into them and climbed into bed.

Chapter 2.

Last night, i couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Do i tell people? Do i keep quiet? I had no idea what to do. I guess for the time being i best keep quiet. I mean this guy had my number. He took it and properly wants to meet up... On that note. I rose from out of bed and ran over to my phone, which was still in my short pocket. Ripping it out, i sat on the bed. Unlocking it, my eyes lit up. I had a text. Clicking on messages. YESS, HE TEXTED ME.

"_Heyy Sarah, It's Vic. Had a great time talking to you. Maybe we can do it again? Im in Manchester tonight. Come see me.. Stay backstage or something... I'd love to see you? Vic x 9.12"_

OMG i squeeled with excitement. I best text back, I typed.

"_Hey Vic, had a great time too.:3 I'm free tonight and stuff. Tell me where to meet me and i will. I'm going to drive up and stay in a hotel for the night. Don't want to drive home to late. Can't wait to see you __ x 10.14"_

He text me this morning, over an hour earlier. I hope i hear i reply soon. I get up and go into the kitchen. I get a bowl and make myself some cereal. I grabbed my bowl of Bran Flakes and sat down, at the table. Half way through eating them my phone went off. It was Vic, immediately a smile came on my face.

"_I'm glad you did, Okay. I'm up in the arena now.. Please don't tell anyone i'll trust you though. Can you drive up for about 6oclock and i'll get a security guard to give you a pass backstage? I'll wait for you at the backdoor. Just text me? Arrange your hotel when you're with me? X"_

"_I can make it for 6oclock thats fine. I'll text you when i'm here. I will do asvwell. Cya then x"_

It turned twelve oclock. I was ready to go. I had my grey skinny jeans on with my plain cream buttoned top on. I wore this with my black doc martens. My hair was straight but wavy at the bottom. I felt happy in the way i was dressed. My makeup was done to natural, with some eyeliner of course. I hated no wearing eyeliner. I leant over the sofa grabbed my bag and left my apartment.

It takes me two hours to get to Manchester. Therefore i can have two breaks at service stations to grab a mcdonnals and go to the toilet. With it all planned out i drove up.

The satnav, directed me into Manchester. It took me ten minutes to finding a place to park. I found and ally way and hid there. There were people queuing up for the concert already. Wow. I texted Vic and told him i was here, Waiting at the back door patiently.

Suddenly i felt arms around my waist and drag me. I looked behind and it was Vic. I had stopped breathing and i was smiling really big. He dragged me into the arena and hugged me!

"Hii!" I say sarcastically as it was all so sudden. But good i liked it, it was cute.

"Hello Beautiful" He said not removing his arms from around my waist. I had a small laugh and smiled at him.

"So what we doing then Rockstar" I teased a poked his shoulder, in a flirty way. He laughed,

"C'mon then. We get the bar to ourselves, with free drink so let's go have fun?" He said. He took a step back and then reached out and grabbed my hand. I stopped breathing again. He is so cute. I can't believe this is happening. I held his hand back and we started walking.

"You look lovely by the way" He smiled at me

"You look quite dandy yourself there" I replied

"Oh i love that word." He laughed "So English, it's so cute" He said, i looked and smiled at him. We walked into the big arena part. I let go of his hand and gazed around the room. I then stood infront of him about a meter and a half away.

"Is it weird that you're going to play here in a couple of hours?" I asked.

"Not really" He walked towards me. "I've done it for a long time now, it's exciting, i love it. Not weird anymore!" He smiled. He then looked down and grabbed my hand again. "Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Yes please, just orange juice though" I smiled

"Okay, be right back with them. Find a place to sit." He ordered. I looked around the room then saw a couple of chairs at the back. I wondered over and sat on one of the chairs.

Whilst he got the drinks, i gazed at the beauty of the room. Shouldn't he be having a sound check soon? I asked myself. Maybe later on, i answered. The stage was right in front of me. Very big and the hall was big too. Could fit about 2 – 2 ½ thousand in here. Well that's just my guess properly more.

"Here you go" Vic's voice said handing me the drink whilst he sat down. I look a small sip and placed it on the floor. "You don't drink?" He said as he took a sip of his pint.

"Not this early" i responded and he smiled and nodded.

We sat talking for an hour, he was so funny, i could see myself falling for this guy. I knew i shouldn't though. He lived in America that's way too far away. My mind told me. 'Whatever you do, do not! Fall for him' But my heart said. 'Maybe something good will happen, don't give up.' I was so confused.

A director came over and suggested sound check. "Stay here" He said. "You can have your own mini, concert/ sound check" He laughed. "What's your favourite song? By us?" He asked seriously.

"Hold on till may" I smiled up at him, as he stood up.

"Okay then" He winked at me. I blushed secretly.

He walked away and walked on stage. Not going to lie, i looked at his bum walking away. It was cute. I waited on my own for about 15 minutes i started to get worried. Then the whole band came on stage and got in tunes and tested their instruments.

Then they played, Hold on till may. That's why he asked me. That's cute, he played that song and then ran over and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, we are running late the concert starts in half an hour" He said while whisking me away backstage. He took me to his dressing room. I walked in and he told me to sit down, i did so. A band then came into the room.

"Caleb" Vic said and bro hugged him.

"All set for tonight" Caleb responded, "Excited man" He told Vic. This band is Farewell, My Love. They were the first act on for the Pierce The Veil concert. They were good.

"Sarah, why don't you go watch the concert from the wings? Would you like that?" Vic asked me.

"Yeah i would" Smiling at him.

"Well follow Caleb" He said kissing me on the cheek. I went with Caleb and waited for the show to start. I was excited, how many people go to do this? Not many, my friends would be so jealous. I stood there and the show started.

Chapter 3

Farewell, My Love, had their time on stage, So did My Passion. An English band.

"Guess who" Vic's voice said covering my eyes.

"Hi Vic" I responded laughing. Then he lent in and hugged me!

"It's almost time for me to go on stage" He said.

"1 minute" Said a directors voice in the background.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked

"Yeah i love it" I said smiling at him. It's great standing here, i don't get hurt down in the pits" I laughed

"Awr bless you, i'm glad you're having a good time" Vic replied.

"You're on now guys" Said the director

"Kiss for good luck?" Vic said with a cheeky smile. I put my arms around him and lent in, I could feel his kiss against mine, his lips touching me. By far the best kiss ever. He then stood back, smiled then ran on stage. I couldn't breathe, i was frozen. Gosh i liked him so much. Why did he do that. It's going to be harder to say goodbye now. Yet i was so happy. I got out of my daze and turned to look on stage. He was so cute when he was onstage.

I wish he was mine, i fantasized. He would be perfect for me. I'd love it. But reality is here and i only got a kiss from him. Is that enough. He must like me to kiss me? Or does he do this to everyone? I had no idea what to think. Right.. my mind told me... How many times does this happen. A cute guy out of a band does something so special, i guess it's a one night thing. But it's a memory. Do what you like, don't stand up from your pride for a night.. Go wild. Then suddenly after that thought. I was happy again. That was all i could think of during the show so i'm glad.

"Goodnight everybody" Vic's voice shouted loudly as he waved of. I stood up, instead on leaning against the wall in thinking zone.

He walked of and went straight for me "Thanks for your luck, it worked" Vic said and he hugged me tight. I hugged him tight back and whispered in his ear "You're welcome!" He pulled away from the hug, but keeping his arms still around me. Smiled then lent into kiss me.

Chapter 4


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering around in his hotel room, He had brought me back, Wondered through my head. A kiss leads to this. I'm going the full way aren't i? I wasn't ready yet. Vic was at reception ordering a wakeup call and a place to sit for breakfast. I had ten minutes to polish up. I ran into the bathroom and got the disposable razor. I briefly wet my body and shaved everywhere. I then dug in my bag for deodorant; I sprayed underneath my arms, and then rumbled in my bag for perfume. I found some Channel perfume my Mum had given me half empty. I sprayed all around my body then sat on the couch.

The hotel room was stylish, cream and blue colour coordinated furniture lit up the room. The bed was king sized with cream sheets and three blue cushions. The couch matched the bed. I really liked this boy. Vic seemed perfect in my opinion. He had a lot of fans that liked him in a different way; For his music, his looks. But i saw beyond that. He was extremely good looking yes, but he was honest a good personality. Not often i found those guys.

I knew what was going to happen in this hotel room. I had decided that it was going to stay in this hotel room. I think it would be more special if he was my first. But he isn't so that's okay. I'm not a slut i don't sleep around. I have done this twice; once with my first ever love, but we broke up and once at a college party when i was drunk. Third time lucky.

"Hello" Vic's voice arose from the quite surrounding.

"Heyy" I responded. He walked over and sat on the couch next to me, putting his arm around me. I lent in an cuddled his body. He was warm and smelt good. I haven't smelt something so fruity, yet so manly before. "You smell lovely" He said.

"So do you" I responded. Sitting up, him raising to he lent in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he moved his to my waist. Then opening our mouths our kiss moved up a level.

After a few minutes, we were lying on the couch still making out. His warm body on top of me and my arms pulling him closer. He slipped his hand up and pulled my chin up. It was so romantic, my heart kept skipping beats. Taking my hand he moves swiftly up, taking me with him he leads me over the bed.

The rest was not to be told, but these words imply our romantic night.

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, fully naked cuddling into Vic Fuentes. Yet, i should be happy but I'm not. Sitting up, i grabbed the silk sheet that was over the bed, stood up and wrapped it around me. I walked into the bathroom. I put the toilet seat down and sat down. I started crying. It was hard to let go. I liked him, it would properly be easy for him. But not for me, i get weak. We had a connection. I felt it.

I grabbed some toilet roll and wiped my eyes. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Wiping tiny clumps of mascara that had formed around my eyes whilst sleeping. I walked back in the room, to see Vic waking up.

"You're not getting ready to leave are you?" Vic said seriously.

"Don't be silly" I said climbing back in bed, putting my arms around him. "I was just fixing myself up" I looked up and smiled.

"Good, I just want to let you know something... I never do this, take someone back to a hotel... You... well you are just special... to me. We live so far."

"Shhhh..." I interrupted. "I'm glad you don't, I'm glad you were honest. I know distance is a bitch, but all we have is this morning i guess. Let's make is special... I hate goodbyes" I said. My heart sunk when he said he doesn't do this. I was special. I was never special to boys. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Not since i was 15 and in love with my ex.

"I like you Sarah" He said looking me in the eye.

"I like you too" I replied honestly. I stretched up and kissed him. Vic leaned out

"Breakfast? For the beautiful girl?" He asked.

"Only if the cutest guy takes me" I said brushing his cheek. We both giggled. We then arose out of bed and got dressed.

Coming out of the room, he held my hand as we walked down stairs to the hotels dining room. He makes me feel so good about myself, i thought to myself whilst smiling at him. Staring down at the floor whilst we stood in line. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. He wasn't even afraid to be seen with me in public, when i guess he's famous. He is perfect.

Chapter 6

Walking out of the hotel, we got stopped. Two girls around about 17 my guess was. Stopped me and Vic.

"Hi, Vic I'm Kathryn and this is my friend Hanna, could we get a photo?" The girl said.

"Yeah sure" Vic said letting go of my hand. "Will you take the picture Sarah?" He asked

"Sure" I agreed looking at the girl with the camera. The two girls rushed to Vic, putting their arms around him and i took the picture.

"Is this your girlfriend Vic?" Hanna asked

"I wish" Vic said looking down, trying to hide himself blushing. I couldn't help but blush myself. I stopped breathing, He said that to a fan as well? I was shocked.

"Why not Sarah?" Kathryn asked, looking at me.

"Distance is bitch" Came out my mouth.

"Well... If you love him, do whatever you need to do, to be with him. Give up your job, give up your house. In the end it will be worth it." Hanna said honestly. I took a breath. Wow

"If only it was that simple, I'd love for her to come with me, but i live in America... well you know!" Vic responded. He really liked me, He wanted me to live with him... He was doing this through fans instead of face to face talking, even though we were face to face. It wouldn't be my job holding me back, or my family. I'm a secretary, I'm not close to my family, since i left home. I'd just miss my friends.

"Do what makes you happy! Sarah, it's hard but if you like him. Go stay with him for a while? See how life is? Just saying" Hanna said starting to laugh near the end.

"Stay out of their relationship!" Kathryn told Hanna.

"No, actually thankyou Hanna, Nice to meet you girls" I said smiling as they nodded and walked away gigging. Vic walked close to me, he took both of my hands.

"So what you say?" He asked.

"What d'ya mean?" I asked confused

"Come stay with me for a few weeks, Remember when we first met? You told me, there isn't much for you here but your friends, once day you wanted to move down south and become a Performing Arts teacher?" He said, he started smiling. So did i.

"You remembered!" I responded happily. "Yes, i will come to America with you, I'd have to use my savings but yes, i would love to!"

"Don't worry about your savings, keep them saved, I'll pay, I'm so happy you said yes!" He said smiling. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He picked me up and twirled me around. I could tell he was as happy as i was!


End file.
